Sometimes, Hurt Helps
by crispyknight89
Summary: Jane & Maura get some devastating news, but with the support of their family, they'll get through it, along with giving their family some good news. T for language. Rizzles all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Detective Jane Rizzoli was in shock. How could she have cancer? She was only 36. There was a lot that she still wanted to do with her life. Her mother, Angela, was sitting next to her in the doctor's office, holding her hand in a show of support, looking just as shocked as Jane felt.

"Detective, I understand this is quite a shock," said Dr. Titan. "To be honest, though, we are extremely lucky you and your wife found the lump when you did. Detective?"

Jane looked up, wiping away tears. "Sorry, I guess I zoned out for a minute."

"No need to apologize. I'll give you a few minutes to compose yourself, and then we can go over treatment options, ok." Dr. Titan walked out of her office, leaving Jane & Angela sitting there.

As soon as the door shut, Angela stood up. "WIFE?! You married a woman? That's just wrong Jane, its immoral. Who is this harlot that turned you gay?"

"Ma! I didn't get 'turned gay' by Maura. We just are, Ma!"

"I can't believe it. No wonder you have cancer. Its God's way of punishing your sins." With that, Angela grabbed her purse and stormed out of Dr. Titan's office.

Jane knew that Maura was at work, and wouldn't think twice about going to the café for coffee, so she sent off a quick text to her wife. _Ma knows about us, and is royally pissed. Still at Dr's. Love you._ Jane put her phone away just as Dr. Titan walked back in.

"Was that your mother leaving?"

"Yeah, she had to get to work. She's not to, uh, happy that I'm gay."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It will be fine. So, Doc, what are my options?"

Officer Frank Rizzoli walked into the Morgue where Dr. Maura Isles was currently sewing up the Y-incision on her latest 'patient'. "Hey, Maura."

"Frankie, are you here to yell at me as well?"

"No. I'm here because Frost wants to know what you got on the Hirst case. But who's been yelling at you. I'll kick Jane's ass if it was her."

"It wasn't Jane, Frankie, but thank you. It really doesn't matter. Anyways, cause of death was exsanguination due to the 3 stab wounds in his abdomen. He bled out relatively quickly due to a nick in the renal…"

"Doc, do you know what kind of knife it was?"

"Forensics is working on that, as well as the fibers I found on his shirt."

"Thanks, Doc. See ya later.

After Frankie left, Maura put Mr. Hirst in the cooler and changed back into her street clothes. She was beginning to worry as she hadn't heard from Jane this morning, but picking up her cell phone, she noticed 2 text messages from Jane. Checking the second message first, _Going to apartment. Don't wanna deal with Ma. Love you._ Maura decided that the paperwork she was going to spend the rest of the day doing could be done at home, or wait until tomorrow. She quickly packed her things, and let her techs that she was reachable by cell phone if they needed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOSH! Y'all's response to this is amazing. Thank you so much. Feel free to review if you want. Or not. I don't mind. Again, not my property, except for the ideas. A bit of strong language in this chapter.**

* * *

Walking into Jane's apartment, Maura knew something was very wrong. Jane was sitting on the couch, knees pulled tight to her chest, with her arms around her knees, just staring at the TV, which was currently off. Walking over to her wife, Maura wrapped her arms around Jane. "Maura, its…the lump is…its cancer. Oh my God. I have breast cancer. It just hit me fully, saying it to you. Oh man. I have cancer. What am I gonna do? I don't know what to do." The tears that had previously been threatening to fall were doing so freely now.

"Oh, Jane. We'll get through this. Do whatever we need to be able to beat this. You're not alone Jane, you have me, your family, Barry, Vince, probably the whole precinct."

Jane shook her head. "Not Ma. She told me this morning our marriage is the reason I have cancer before storming out. Oh, man, the whole precinct probably knows by now."

"I don't think so, love. She wasn't in the café when I left. I think she left after coming into the morgue to yell at me."

"Whoa, holdup, she did what? What did she say?"

"Angela came in about 15 minutes after Tommy did, neither of them saying things that made much sense. Angela said she thought I was a good girl, but I was really corrupting you. Tommy said a lot of things I didn't quite get, and I'm not sure what he meant by 'After all she's done for you, you're just kicking her out'."

"None of this is your fault, babe." Jane said, hugging Maura. "Although, I don't know what Tommy means either, but I will kick his ass for yelling at you."

"Jane." Maura shook her head.

Jane's phone rang before she could respond. "Yeah, Frankie?"

"What the hell is going on? Ma said you and Maura are kicking her out?"

"No, we aren't. We haven't said anything like that to her, not even remotely mentioning moving, but that does explain what Tommy yelled at Maura earlier."

"Why'd she say that then? Janie, is Ma mad at Maura or something?"

"Or something. Frankie, Ma found out this morning that I'm married. To Maura."

"About damn time," Frankie said after a few seconds. "You two had been dancing around your feelings for years. I'm coming over when I get off, and we can talk, and you two can explain everything."

"Thanks Frankie. Call Tommy and tell him to come over to my apartment too."

"Why the apartment?"

"I really don't want another confrontation with Ma."

"Ok, see ya about 6."

As Jane hung up the phone, she turned to Maura. "I think he has been waiting on us to announce that we're together for a while." Jane laughed. "Korsak & Frost probably have bets on us, too." She suddenly frowned. "I'm not gonna have to quit, am I?"

"Probably not, but we'll deal with that if and when we come to it. For now, just tell me what Dr. Titan said."

After Jane told Maura all she could remember, and ate lunch, the women laid down for a quick nap before getting dinner started. "Jane, now that the dog's out of the bag, can we live together?"

"Cat, honey, cat's out of the bag. I was thinking maybe we could spend the weekend moving into the house, and help Ma move into this place. We can get Frankie & Tommy to help."

"I'm gonna jump in the shower before your brothers get here. Can you handle the food?" Maura asked, heading to the bedroom.

"Sure thing, babe," Jane said, stirring the tomato sauce. After making sure nothing was in immediate danger of burning or boiling over, Jane sat down at the table, looking over all the information she received earlier. She was so lost in thought that Jane forgot about the food until the smoke alarms went off. Moving quickly, Jane turned off the oven and burners, and opened the oven door, before trying to shut off the smoke alarms. Jane moved the sauce to a cold burner, and the chicken to the stove top before opening the front door as Maura came out of the bedroom. "Sorry, sweetheart, I got lost in thought."

"Its ok, we can just wait on your brothers to get here, and then decide what to do for dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Jane said as she stepped over to her stereo, turning it on. "May I have this dance?" she asked, holding her hand out to Maura, bowing deeply as she did.

"Of course," Maura answered, curtsying slightly as she took Jane's hand. The two women were so lost in the music, and each other, that they didn't notice Tommy show up, shortly followed by Frankie, Frost, & Korsak.

"Aww, they make an adorable couple," whispered Frost.

"I know. Janie's so cute when she acts like a girl." Frankie said.

"Maybe, if we ignore them, they'll go away." Jane said to Maura.

"You invited us, Jane," said Frankie. "But why is your door open? And what's burning?"

"The door is open because I burnt dinner. So, Pizza or Chinese? And did you two come for free food or another reason," she asked, turning to Frost & Korsak, still dancing with Maura.

"We had another reason, although, free food is always good to us," said Detective Vince Korsak.

"Yeah, food is good. Anyways, we decided to give you a heads up about some of the sh-stuff flying around the precinct," added Detective Barry Frost. "And Frankie said you had some big news for us."

"Right," Jane said as she turned herself & Maura to face the guys, wrapping her arms around Maura. "Let's see if any of these are true."

"So the one flying around with the most veracity is that you kicked Angela out of Maura's guest house." Said Korsak.

"Not true. Although, she apparently wants to move out."

"There's one flying around that one, or both, of you are currently pregnant."

"Well, I'm not pregnant. Are you pregnant, Maura?"

"No."

"Well, glad that's cleared up. What's another rumor? They're kinda entertaining."

"The last new one is that you have moved in together."

"That isn't true," said Maura. "We both have separate houses; although I don't think we have spent the night apart in almost 7 months."

"Not true," said Jane. "I slept at the precinct about 2 months ago while we were working on that kidnapping case."

"Ok, and of course," said Frost, "the ever-present rumor that you two are dating."

"Which is obviously true," said Korsak, motioning between the two ladies.

"Actually," said Jane, "that's technically not true. Sure, we go on dates, but we're not dating."

"So, friends with benefits?" asked Frost

"No way, man, Maura's too special to do that to," argued Jane.

Frankie started laughing. "Janie, I think you should just tell them."

"Wait!" said Tommy, "How does Frankie know, and I don't."

"Because he was smart enough to call me and ask about what was going on, instead of storming down to the morgue to yell at Maura, which you owe her an apology for."

"Janie, if you and the doc are romantically involved, why have you two been hiding it?"

"We've been living separately, but staying together to avoid suspicion, and to avoid getting extra shit at work. Ma's reaction was as I expected, and we wanted to avoid more like it. I'm just glad she waited until the doctor left to explode at me."

"Why was Ma at the doctor's with you?" asked Frankie

"Because Maura was doing an autopsy."

"Aren't you a big enough girl to go by yourself?" asked Tommy, causing Frankie and Frost to laugh, but Korsak noticed the look the crossed both Jane and Maura's faces.

"Jane, what's going on? What's wrong?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

A little bit of language in this chapter as well. I still don't own anything, but it'd be a great birthday present next month.

* * *

The women moved to the couch and sat down, or dropped, in Jane's case, and the guys followed. "Guys, this morning, I…fuck!" She took a deep breath. "I found out I have breast cancer this morning."

"Oh my god." Breathed Frost

"I mean, I guess I'm lucky we found it now since its treatable…"

"Treatable how?" asked Frankie. "I mean, are you gonna lose your, umm…"

"My boobs, no, that's a last resort, the Chemo & radiation should work." She smirked, but I am glad you are so concerned about Maura's pleasure."

"Oh god, I did NOT need to hear that," muttered Tommy.

"What? I can't have sex with my wife? How'd ya think we found the lump anyways?" Jane had her signature smirk back, while Maura blushed a little.

"Wife?! How long have you two been married?"

"Since April 8," answered Maura, "So a little over 6 months."

"So ya got married right after your fight. Literally kissing and making up." Frost laughed. "Did you jump straight from being best friends to a married couple."

"No. We've been dating since right after I shot myself, and I proposed my birthday before last."

"I always knew you'd be they guy, Janie."

"Shut it, Frankie."

"Where are your rings?" Tommy asked, so, Jane & Maura pulled up the matching necklaces they were wearing, with their rings on the chains.

"So why is Ma so mad? Because you got married & didn't tell her?" asked Frankie

"No, because I married Maura. She made that clear before storming out of the doctor's office this morning. However, neither of us have asked her to move out of the guest house. I don't know why she wants to."

"Janie, that's not right. She shouldn't have walked out after finding out you had cancer." Tommy stood up, moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Ma off."

"No, sit back down. Let her cool down a bit, see if she comes around on her own."

"But if she doesn't, Tommy's right. We need to let her know that her behavior this morning was unacceptable," said Frankie.

"Yeah, but its done, so just leave it. And you two don't need her mad at you as well."

"We've got your back Janie, you & Maura," said Tommy. "Now to the important thing, when does your treatment start?"

"Friday. I have to tell Cavanaugh tomorrow. Great."

"You don't have to quit, do you?" asked Frost

"I sure as hell hope not."

Good, I really don't wanna break in a new partner. Or get stuck with Korsak again."

"You're just jealous I am much more awesome than you," replied the older detective.

Jane went to scold the two men, but her stomach growled loudly, making them all laugh. "So, what kind of pizza should I order?"

"Janie, whatcha gonna do with this place?" asked Korsak once Jane had placed the pizza order.

"I figured Tommy could have it. I don't need to move much into the house but some clothes & knick knacks, which we can do this weekend. Most of the furniture can stay. But if Ma still wants to move out, maybe she can stay here. The lease is paid until March."

"I got a better idea," said Tommy. "Call the pizza place back, and ask if they can hold the order for an hour, and we can pick it up when we move all your stuff to Maura's. Er…your house."

"Yeah, just tell us what we should pack, and we will. Shouldn't take too long, and there are five cars here," said Frost.

"Thanks guys." Jane smiled as Maura nodded. "Uh, the couch is staying. Most of the stuff in the kitchen is staying. Just grab the spices and the beer. And Maura's wine. I think mainly just leave the furniture and food. Most of what I want is already over there."

"You go handle your room, and we'll start in here," Frankie said, pushing the women down the hall, before heading back into the kitchen to start packing it up.


	4. Chapter 4

Still owning nothing. This is the second to last chapter of this story. But have no fear, I have a sequel already planned, and partially written, and that will be much longer. Along the lengths of _Family Reunion_. Also, I started writing this in June, so most of Season 3 hasn't happened, and I'm not sure what will play out in the sequel. Thanks again for the overwhelming support, its just amazing. Feel free to review.

* * *

45 minutes later, everything Jane & Maura wanted from the apartment had been packed into one of their cars, with the desk in Tommy's truck. "I already told the landlord that either you of Ma would be taking over my lease. One of you guys wanna pick up the pizzas on your way over since ya got empty cars, and the rest of us can unload everything before we eat."

"Sure, Janie," said Korsak. "I'll get them."

Once at the house, they group made quick work of unloading the cars, leaving the unpacking for later. They finished before Korsak showed up, and Jane decided to talk to Angela. "I'm gonna go talk to Ma," she told Maura.

"Want me to go with you?"

"Thanks, babe, but I'll be fine. Be back in a minute."

"Korsak walked in the front door a few seconds after Jane shut the back door. "Where's Janie?"

"She went to talk to Ma," answered Frankie, taking the pizza from him and handing him a beer. "I'm watching to make sure it doesn't come to blows."

"You don't really think Jane would hit Angela?" asked Maura

"No, but if Ma gets mad enough she might," said Tommy.

From their body language, they could tell that the conversation wasn't going well, and when Jane turned away, they scattered, serving up the pizza, and grabbing more beer for all six of them. Jane walked in and tossed a set of keys to Tommy. "Apartment is all yours, little bro."

"Thanks Jane, I'll pay you back for the lease. No, don't argue. I got a good job now, so I can afford it. And you'll need the money for treatment."

"Thanks. Can we eat now?" she asked, as her stomach growled yet again.

After dinner, the guys left, and Jane and Maura unpacked what belonged in their bedroom before collapsing on the bed. "I think I could sleep until Wednesday," Jane said. "It has been one hell of a Monday."

"Jane, language" said Maura, shaking her head at her wife. "What were you so deep in thought about earlier that you forgot about dinner?"

"Us. The future. How the next several months are gonna be really rough."

"Yes, but we're in this together. And we have your brothers' support, as well as Vince & Barry's. I'm sure Angela will come out soon."

"I don't think so, hon. You didn't see her when I tried to give her the keys. I think she's ashamed of me." Jane's voice was full of tears as she leaned into her wife fully. "At least something good happened today."

"Oh, what's that?"

"I now have the perfect excuse to hit Tommy if he ever flirts with you again."

"That's what you're going with?"

"What?" Jane laughed. "Oh, do you mean the fact that we no longer have to decide where to sleep. Or that tomorrow, everyone will know you're mine and I'm yours. Or that I can kiss you at work in the bull pen, and not just hide in your office?" She leaned in for a kiss.

"I think all of those are good things, sweetheart." Maura kissed Jane again, who tried to deepen it. "But I think we should get some sleep, today was long, and emotional, and tomorrow will probably be similar."

"I know," Jane said, snuggling up close to her wife. "I think this going to be a long year."


	5. Chapter 5

LAST CHAPTER! I know its a bit shorter, but it didn't feel right adding it to the end of the last one.

I still own nothing.

* * *

The next morning, Jane stopped by Human Resources to officially change her address to her & Maura's house before heading up the bull pen. She beat Frost & Korsak to work, but saw that Cavanaugh was already in his office. She dropped her stuff off at her desk, before walking over & knocking on his open door. "Got a minute Lieutenant?"

"Yea, Rizzoli, come in," said Sean Cavanaugh. "What's up?" he asked as Jane shut his door.

"Uh, I… Dr Isles and I have been married since April."

"I know." At Jane's confused look, he said, "My brother-in-law married you two."

"Oh, but why didn't you say anything."

"None of my business unless you two caused problems working together. And since you didn't, I had no reason to say anything. So, Congratulations, Jane."

"Thank you. Umm, there's something else, and I'm not really sure what's gonna happen because of it." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I have breast cancer, Lieu."

"Oh my god, Rizzoli."

"I'm not quitting though. Maura said I can work still why going through Chemo, and I'll go on desk duty if I have to."

"It's treatable then?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do Frost & Korsak know?"

"Yeah, I told them last night about both things."

"Ok. Rizzoli, I wanna know if you can't go in the field immediately, got it?" Jane nodded, and he continued. "I'm sorry, Jane. If you or the doc need anything, just let me know."

"Thank you, sir. Uh, can you not say anything yet? I wanna tell the rest of the guys on my own terms."

"Sure thing. Now, where are you on the Hirst case?"

"Frost said something about a lead last night, but he's not here yet, so…"

"Well then, why are you still in my office? Get to work."

* * *

I wrote this because October is Breast Cancer Awareness Month. I have personally been affected as my grandmother beat it when I was in elementary school. Prevention saves lives. Check yourself, you never know.


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, since the response I got to this story was overwhelming, as was the number of people who said it was too short, here is a preview of the sequel. Its very short, like a teaser trailer for a movie. Its a crossover with Criminal Minds, and was written, well, this first chapters were, before they announced Emily's replacement, so I picked Seaver to come back. If you don't watch Criminal Minds, no worries, I'll give you what you need to know. So without further ado...

Oh yeah, still own nothing.

* * *

Penelope Garcia walks into the conference room where the rest of the team is sitting. "Ok guys, sorry to ruin what is left of your weekend, but Boston PD needs out help. Five men in the last 4 weeks have been murdered in similar, and may I say, gross ways. They've gone missing during the work day, and found the next morning, strangled, with the rope still around their neck. The same type of rope was also used to tie their hands behind them, and the last victim was also sexually assaulted."

"Detective Rizzoli?" asked Hotch.

"That's me," Jane said, standing up. "Detective Jane Rizzoli, this is Sergeant Vince Korsak. Are ya the BAU?"

"Yes, I'm SSA Hotchner. This is Dr. Reid, Agent Jareau, Agent Morgan, Agent Seaver, Agent Rossi, and our technical analyst Garcia."

"Ok, Garcia, you'll probably want to get with Detective Barry Frost. He's our computer whiz," said Jane. "He can tell you where to set up. The rest of you can set up in here." Jane led them over to the conference room. "I'm heading down to watch the autopsy with Dr. Isles. Any of you want to come? She still has the last victim as well."

"Jane, either take the Tylenol in your desk, or have Frankie drive you home. You are no good if you can only half concentrate because of a headache."

"Yeah, yeah. Call me when you finish, ok."

"Either your doc's also a detective, or she knows you really well," said Rossi.

"Well, I tell her all the time she'd make a good detective, but we've been best friends for five years."

The three got off the elevator, and barely made it into the bullpen before Jane heard her name. "Rizzoli, my office, now." Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh called.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I just started posting the sequel to this called, Beautiful Imperfections. It is a crossover with Criminal Minds

THANKS!

Lauren


End file.
